


Christmas Cheer

by deanmonreigns



Series: Teen Wolf Writings [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Christmas CheerNotes:You decided to ditch the packs Christmas party and have a little party of your own with Peter, who wasn’t invited.Request: Teen wolf Xmas. They all have a party and Peter aint invited. I realize and find him and hes all sad. So I take him back to mine and we have our own little party. Fluff. Smut if u want. Cuteness. Male reader? Or female if u prefer. There u go. - thegreatficmasterWarnings: smut, sex, fluff, swearing, unprotected sex {wrap that honey sucker up}.Characters: Peter, Y/n, Pack, Derek.A/n: you’re about Derek’s age in this imagine.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s), Peter Hale/Reader, Peter Hale/You
Series: Teen Wolf Writings [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747444
Kudos: 26





	Christmas Cheer

If it were up to you, you would be at home sleeping but no Lydia had to invite you to a Christmas party she was throwing.  
As much as you loved the pack you defiantly weren’t in the party mood.  
“Hey Derek” you said, as you sat down next to him.  
“Hey” Derek grumbled, as he took another sip of his beer, looking up at the stars, as a nice cold breeze blew on you and Derek.  
“I haven’t seen peter yet, have you?” you asked, making Derek look at you his eyebrows furrowed.  
“That’s because he wasn’t invited” Derek grumbled, making you sigh.  
“I thought christmas was meant to be joyful invite everyone you love” you said, playing with the ring that was on your finger.  
“No one likes him (y/n)”  
“Well I like him, I love him” you declared, making Derek let out a ha.  
“His going to break your heart (y/n)” Derek grumbled, making you clench your hands  
“No his not” you grumbled, glaring at Derek.  
“His a monster (y/n), a bad guy” Derek grunted, glaring at you.  
“His your uncle Derek give him a break, I get his down bad things but he hasn’t done anything to me. I love him” you yelled.  
“Love him are you serious?” Derek asked, making you get up and walk down the stairs towards your car.  
“Where are you going?” Derek asked, standing at the top of the stairs.  
“To go spend the rest of Christmas with Peter” you shouted, hoping into your car and staring it up. You took off quickly making Derek roll his eyes.

Your car pulled in front of Peters, hopping out of your car, you let out a gasp as your car alarm went off, you heard someone groan making you turn towards the source. Noticing a figure lean against the front of your car.  
“Are you all right?” you asked, making the dumbest move you have ever made and going up to the person.  
“I thought you were at the Christmas party” Peter asked, as he looked up at you.  
“Peter” you sighed, walking closer to him until you’s were face to face.  
“How was it fun?” he asked, wrapping his arms around your waist  
“Come on” you mumbled, helping him into the passenger side of your car.  
“Are we going to the party?” he asked, as you started your car, driving back onto the main road again.  
“Nope my house, it’s only a few blocks down” you answered, making Peter smirk, his hand resting on your thigh, making your breath hitch.  
Your hands gripped the steering wheel tighter as his hand travelled further up your thigh.  
“I can smell arousal” Peter growled, his hand tightening around your thigh.  
“Maybe it’s because your hand is on my thigh” you grunted, making Peter smirk. Leaning closer to you until his mouth was pressed against your ear.  
“No I don’t think that’s it sweetheart, I think you want me to fuck you” he growled, as you turned into your driveway. Turning the car off before you turned to face him.  
You pressed your lips against his, your hands tugging at his hair. Peter let out a growl, making you moan.  
Peter pulled away from your, his thumb rubbing your lips.  
“You’re so beautiful” he sighed.  
“Come on kitten” Peter growled, as he took your seat belt off then yours.  
Getting out of your car. You quickly took your keys out of the ignition.  
Hopping out. Peter took hold of your face, smashing his lips against yours.  
Peter started to move you backwards until your back hit the door.  
Your hand subconsciously got your house keys out, only for peter to grab a hold of your doorknob and break it. Pushing it open. Pulling away from each other.  
“Or you can break my lock” you groaned, as Peter pushed you up against the wall. Kissing you roughly. Pining your hands above your head.  
You let out a moan as he pressed himself against you.  
He let go of your hands. Pulling away from you and taking hold of your hand. Taking you towards your bedroom.  
Tearing each other’s clothes off.  
Peter pushed you roughly down on your bed.  
“Aw no foreplay” you whined as he hovered over you, lining himself up with your entrance.  
“Round two baby” Peter growled, thrusting into you.  
“Oh fuck” you moaned, throwing your head back, Peter growled, pressing his lips against your exposed neck.  
Your hands gripped his biceps as he pounded into you roughly.  
You let out a squeal as you felt Peters teeth sink into your neck.  
His thrust got faster and rougher.  
“Fuck Peter” you moaned, clinging onto him.  
His constant hard thrust brought you closer to your release.  
Peter let out a throaty moan as you clenched around him, closing your eyes as your orgasm took over you.  
Peter kept thrusting into you, his head dipping into the crook of your neck.  
With one final deep thrust he cummed inside you.  
“Fuck” he moaned, cumming inside you.  
“Merry christmas” you gasped as he rolled off of you, pulling you towards his side, wrapping your legs around him.  
“I love you” Peter mumbled, pressing his lips softly against the top of your head.  
“I love you to” you yawned, kissing his chest...


End file.
